Arashi wo Yobu Otoko
by Yakusha
Summary: by Satsuki Asuka. AkiHika. Sometimes these things just happen to you, and sometimes, you asked for them to happen.
1. Notes & Disclaimers

**Mandatory Notes: YOU HAVE TO READ THIS.** So I'm putting up a false first chapter which may get me in trouble with the administration, but knowing how many people don't read these things...   
  
Anyway, this will be a standard format sort of thing, so if you read many of the works I'll be handling, then one can simply skip to the bottom.   
  
First off, I'm working as a translator for this. Any comments you make are going to be relayed to the Japanese author (hence the "no anonymous reviews" policy). As per usual, neither I nor the Japanese fan meant this work to be considered part of the canon series (anime/manga). It is simply a Japanese fan's work. Translated.   
  
No profit is being made from this translation or the original fanfiction in question.   
  
I'm currently trying, with the help of the wonderful beta readers, to find a balance between Japanese literature style and English literature style. So if it seems strange, it's not your imagination. ^^; Certain terms will be italicized and a dictionary will be provided at the beginning of each chapter. There are some words that I would simply like the reader to develop an understanding of, or will have no English equivalent.   
  
For the rest, we'll simply have to muddle through. *sweatdrop* 

* * *

**Pairings:** AkiHika. If you've seen AkiHika doujinshi though, you have an idea of how many of the AkiHika stories will be.   
  
**Important:** I'm currently trying to work out what the actual meaning of doujinshi is (since it's fan manga here), but Satsuki-sama said that that her writing is a doujinshi as well, and would like it treated as such...   
  
Standard Disclaimer: Owned by Hotta Yumi & Obata Takeshi   
  
When dealing with Hikaru no Go, Go terms inevitably come into play. However, even though I can play Go, I know very few terms. ^^; I'll be consulting several dictionaries for those and denoting in-line translating like [this]. 


	2. The First Story

Thanks go to ZerodotJander & Akra for their beta-ing!!  
  
Notes & Dictionary: An ooteai is different from a teai. I remember reading that before. Teai simply means match, from what I heard. Taikyoku is a game or match.  
  
salaryman - white collar worker  
suspicious - (this word is worse than shady...)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Arashi wo Yobu Otoko**  
by Satsuki Asuka  
  
  
Shindou Hikaru (17 years old), a 2-dan Go pro of the Nihon Ki-in, had fallen into a dilemma.  
  
The police officer across from him, who looked a lot like Ashiwara, gave him a helpless look.  
  
(If I had just gone home when Waya said to, this wouldn't have happened...)  
Hikaru stared out the window as a countless number of people strolled past.  
(I don't want to think about it...)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
~Shindou Hikaru's Flashback~  
  
  
There had been a teai [match] today. Afterwards, for a change of pace, Hikaru and Waya went to Shibuya for some fun.  
  
After he and Touya had started to live together, Touya had declared that the curfew was 10 o'clock. Hikaru was naturally against this, but before he could object, Touya had simply said, "If you don't there'll be a price to pay."  
  
"Of course if you really want to, then break curfew as often as you like. If the next day is a work day, then that price will be transferred to the day before the next day off, so brace yourself."  
  
--Brace myself for what?  
  
Hikaru really wanted to ask what that meant, but Touya's smile was just too scary.  
  
(Is he just waiting for me to break the curfew?  
I'll bet it's just an excuse so he can try something like that on me.)  
  
(After we saw a movie, we went to the Dougenzaka Go salon to discuss the match, ate, and wasted time at a manga coffee shop. Then /it/ happened.)  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Hey, Shindou. Shouldn't you be going home soon?"  
"What for? You're the one who said that we could stay out until the last train.  
You're not a little kid, right?"  
"No, but you are. I understand how you feel, but go home."  
"No way!"  
"See, you are a little kid. You got a curfew, right? It's 9 o'clock already. If you leave now, you'll barely make it in time."  
"Heheh, I don't have to worry today. He's out for a taikyoku [match] and won't be home tonight. So I don't have to worry about a curfew if no one's gonna be home to time me, right?"  
  
"...Well, that's true, but too bad."  
"Waya!"  
"I know how you want to have fun while he's not there to keep an eye on you, but if someone finds out that you you were out this late with me, I'm going to get in trouble. So, sorry."  
  
Hikaru was fed up with the curfew. He wanted to forget it, just this once.  
  
"Well, I'm leaving, so you go home too."  
(And it doesn't matter if you go home or not, as long as you're not with me.)  
  
Waya cared more about himself.  
  
(Geez, Shindou. If I'm with you breaking your curfew, he'll think you were cheating on him or something. You know that, right?)  
It would have been more helpful if Waya had said that out loud.  
  
  
Left out in the middle of the streets of Shibuya, Hikaru started to sulk.  
"Tch, who needs Waya anyway."  
  
He should have gone home, but then his bad mood stopped him.  
  
"That's right, when Touya comes back tomorrow, I can get him about staying home late on a job."  
"That's childish /and/ shallow," Waya would have said, if he had heard it.  
Hikaru ended up spending his time reading at the manga coffee shop.  
  
Then the point of no return came at 10:00 p.m.  
  
"Well, I don't have any matches tomorrow, and Touya's gonna be late anyway, so I can sleep until noon."  
Hikaru never did break out of the habit of talking to himself, even after Sai left.  
  
Then he noticed it when he tried to buy a train ticket.  
  
  
  
-----His wallet was gone.  
  
  
"What? When did..."  
He rummaged through his bag furiously, but no wallet.  
  
He must have left it at the coffee shop, since it was the last place he had needed money.  
  
He looked around the shop, but in a place like Shibuya, the entertainment district of Tokyo, his wallet was pretty much a lost cause.  
  
Hikaru didn't know what to do.  
There was at least 20,000 yen in that wallet.  
  
If he knew he was going to lose his wallet, he would have done something more with it.  
Like get that fukahire ramen for lunch, or that new video game that he wanted...  
  
  
(With 20,000 yen, I wonder how much ramen I could've eaten.)  
  
"Aaah, how will I get home... If the Go salon was open now, I could have gotten a ride from Kawai-san.  
I have taxi money, but how much would it cost? There's lots of roads to get there, and I can't explain to the taxi driver how to get to the condo from here."  
Hikaru stood in the middle of the street, lost.  
  
  
An empty taxi pulled up in front of him, but Hikaru didn't get in. He didn't feel comfortable taking a taxi, and beyond that....  
  
"What a waste, to use up my taxi fare. I wonder how much ramen I could eat with that."  
  
Hikaru had just lost his wallet, but he was stingy to the core. He didn't want to pay several thousand yen just to get home.  
  
And that was Hikaru's second mistake. If he had just taken the taxi...  
  
  
"Hey, is something wrong?"  
  
  
  
A salaryman in his mid-thirties looked at Hikaru, concerned.  
"I saw you earlier. Did something happen?"  
"Well, I lost my wallet..."  
Hikaru answered without thinking. It seemed that Hikaru was not only ignorant of the Go world but also the rest of the world in general.  
"I see. That is a big problem. Well, if you have a bit of time, you can earn back some of the money you lost. How about it?"  
  
"Like a baito [side/part-time job]?"  
"For a short period of time, yeah."  
"How much is some?"  
  
Hikaru asked curiously. The man didn't know that, however. He thought the boy was as good as sold. He eased into a less-than-friendly smile.  
  
"For you? I'd say about 30,000 yen."  
"Thirty thousand?!"  
"Yeah, if you're quiet about it, it's a good job. Is this your first time at something like this?"  
"I never had a baito before. Can you really get paid for this?"  
  
It was good job for 30,000 yen and little talk. Hikaru's eyes brightened and agreed.  
  
The man laughed and took him by the shoulders.  
"Well, it depends. I like how you look, so I wouldn't mind if you're not that quiet about it. It's kind of suffocating if you don't say anything anyway."  
"Are you the president or something?"  
"....Yeah. But I only have you for today."  
  
And a few minutes more of walking.  
  
(Wh... why are there only neon signs here? What kind of baito is this?)  
  
Escaping the crowd of people, the man took Hikaru into a darkened area.  
Feeling more and more uneasy, he looked at the man's face.  
  
---And regretted it.  
  
How did he get here?  
The man was already flushed with desire.  
  
When Akira looked at him like that it was pretty, but this man only gave Hikaru the creeps. Goosebumps, in fact.  
  
"Ah.... I think I'll pass on that baito."  
At those words, the man did a complete about face.  
  
"What are you talking about? you can't just quit now after you've come this far. We have a good time, you get your money, and I get my pleasure. It's a give and take deal. So come on."  
  
"H-hey, lemme go!"  
The man's grip on his arm hurt, and Hikaru felt sick as he was pulled in.  
After going berserk, biting him, and giving him a good kick to the shins, the man shrank back enough that Hikaru could half run, half stumble out the door.  
  
Finally, when he felt safe enough to stop running, he was in tears and out of breath. And in front of him...  
"Did something happen?"  
When Hikaru looked up, afraid, a police officer was standing there.  
  
  
"Uh.... err.... I dropped my wallet..."  
  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
(Today was the worst.)  
That was your own fault, Waya would have felt the need to point out.  
(Today was the worst, but the worst hasn't come yet.)  
  
  
  
  
"Shindou!!"  
  
  
  
And the person who burst inside of the police box just then, was none other than the person who wasn't supposed to be there -- Touya Akira.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Left in the protection of the police box, Hikaru finally remembered his cell phone. Akira had set a daily schedule to check up on him too. He had completely forgotten.  
"Oh shit..."  
He put the phone to his ear, getting ready to pretend that he was sleeping in his room, when  
"Where have you been and what have you been doing that you didn't call?!" Akira's angry voice came through.  
"I...I'm in at h-h--"  
"Dont try to lie and say you're at home. I'm there right now."  
"What?! How come you're there now? Weren't you supposed to come home tomorrow?!"  
"It was a loss by default, so I finished early. Did you get into trouble or something?"  
"W-well, it wasn't really trouble, but how come you didn't call me?"  
Hikaru could hear the thin smile in Akira's voice.  
"I did call. Many times, in fact. You just didn't pick up. So where are you now? You'd better tell the truth."  
With nothing left, Hikaru slumped in his chair and resigned.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Shindou! If you lost your wallet, why didn't you take a taxi home?!"  
"Well, I was so upset about losing my wallet that I didn't want to waste more money on a taxi fare."  
"So how do you expect to get home? Did you plan on walking?!"  
"Well..."  
Hikaru felt a cold sweat. There was no way he could tell Akira about the prostitution thing.  
"You're hiding something. Well, I'll find out when we get back. But you never think before you act. How could you decide not to take a taxi because you lost your wallet?"  
"Well, when I thought about how much ramen I could eat.."  
  
"F...fu...Fuzakeru na!!!"  
  
Akira's anger hit Hikaru at full force. Even though they were in a police box, even the police officer couldn't say anything.  
  
Akira, at seventeen years old, had completely overpowered the young officer by force of will alone.  
  
"I'm not messing with you! I really thought that at the time!"  
"I don't care!"  
"And you're getting too upset over this! I'm not a child! I'm a pro!! And why the heck is curfew at 10 o'clock anyway?!?!"  
"Only a child would get into this kind of situation!! No, you're worse than a child!!"  
"I don't have to take this! I'm leaving!"  
"How?"  
"............"  
And at that moment, before Hikaru could think of a reply, a third person entered the conflict.  
  
"How long will it take you two to remember that you're in a police box? Shindou. Akira-kun."  
A suspicious man in a white suit said with a cigarette in his hand.  
  
"Ogata-sensei. What are you doing here?"  
"....Who do you think drove Akira-kun here?"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Ogata Seiji's Flashback~  
  
  
"What's wrong? You still don't know where Shindou went?"  
Ogata had been asked (coerced) by Touya Akiko to drop something off at Akira's place, and now was half-smiling at Akira, who had not received a phone call. It was past 9 o'clock.  
"....It has nothing to do with you. Thank you for the package."  
With that implicit "just leave already" line, Akira dialed Hikaru's number again.  
  
Ogata had been sitting there for an hour.  
"...Shindou."  
Akira's hand shook slightly as a nasty aura seemed to envelop him.  
  
(...Shindou had better be prepared for what's coming to him.)  
Hikaru was finally home, and so was Akira. Ogata (with his strange sense of humor) was looking forward to seeing Hikaru's face when Hikaru finally came home and found Akira had returned, when Akira's phone rang.  
  
The display showed Hikaru's number.  
"Where have you been and what have you been doing that you didn't call?!"  
So much for the anticipated moment.  
  
"You can't come home because you lost your wallet? You're in a police box?  
What's going on? Well, don't move one step from that box! If you do, you're not going to get away."  
  
Ogata could predict what Akira's next line was going to be.  
  
"....Ogata-san. Could you drive me to Shibuya?"  
How could he refuse that smile?  
"...Let's go."  
Ogata said with a sigh, and stubbed out his cigarette.  
  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Ogata-sensei. What are you doing here?"  
"....Who do you think drove Akira-kun here?"  
He would have come in with Akira, but he had needed to park the car.  
  
He was curious about what happened. It was too bad that he wasn't there to see most of it. Of course, Ogata couldn't say that.  
  
"I'm sorry for the disturbance they caused. Can I take them home now?"  
  
  
(What if this man is part of some sort of prostitution agency?!)   
The young officer thought, looking at the suspicious-looking man. Still, without proof, he could hardly do anything.  
  
  
"Ah... excuse me, what is your relation to him?"  
"...I'm a friend from work."  
  
(Friend from work? How can a man like you work with two minors like that? What kind of work...?)  
  
  
"You guys have the day off tomorrow, so you might as well get a lot of rest.  
And Akira, don't push it too hard."  
"That is none of your business."  
"Ogata-san, what're you talking about?"  
Akira answered cooly, while Hikaru had turned red. Ogata merely smiled.  
  
  
(Rest? They really must be...!!)  
Worried, the young officer looked at the suspicous smile. He had to save these two innocent (?) bishounen. As a faithful servant of the law, of course.  
Just as soon as he was about to take him in for questioning, Ogata was saved by when Akira said, "We're Go pros."  
  
  
Of course, since Ogata didn't notice, he wasn't the least bit grateful to Akira.  
  
"Come on, no sense dwadling here."  
"Ah, um.. Arigatou gozaimashita."  
"I'm sorry we caused a huge disturbance. Please excuse us."  
  
And the storm passed.  
After dealing with Akira's violent streaks and Ogata's shadiness, the poor young officer felt as if he was being belittled for all his hard work.  
  
He took a sip of his tea, lit up a cigarette, and sighed. "Hikaru-kun was kind of cute, though." He said dazedly.  
  
And he suddenly realized what he said and quickly put out the light.  
There was no way he could have implied that Hikaru would have been /perfect/ for the job. No way at all.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Afterwards, when Hikaru had confessed to almost selling his body, Akira didn't let him sleep until the morning after.  
  
  
  
  
Author's comment: In "Arashi wo Yobu Otoko," Akira would be the storm, and the man would be Hikaru. It's all about Hikaru testing the storm while everyone else gets caught in between them.  
So how was the first installment? "Fuzakeru na!" is a must for these kinds of things, isn't it.  
And just because I want to write more of those "fuzakeru na!"s, a second chapter is set to be up soon. 


	3. From the Author

Ah yes, another rule broken for FF.net. But seriously, I don't (again) have much of a choice. (Side note: Aaarrrgh, the formatting died! I need to redo the whole chapter!)  
  
Replies to Reviews Chapter by Satsuki-sama:  
  
1. Comments up until 2/4:  
  
Thank you very much for reading my poorly done story and all the comments.  
  
In the story, the two boys are 17 years old. They're considered minors until 20, so they would be taken into protective custody or watched over by the police if they stay out too late.  
  
Employed by the Ki-in, Hikaru left his parents house to live on his own, but Akira had pretty much forced him to live with him.  
  
Hikaru is rather estranged from the outside world. I thought it was pretty natural to not know anything besides Go as he had become a pro at 14 years old.  
  
In this story, the police officer was knocked out by Hikaru's charms. Police officers are human too... ^^;  
  
I think Hikaru has this "protect me!" feeling around him, and the characters in Hikaru no Go fall are all just saps when it comes to him.  
  
Me too, though.  
  
The person that saved Hikaru and Akira was, in fact, Ogata. His role in my stories seems to be a strange one -- a senior [senpai] that gets his kicks out of making jabs at Hikaru and Akira.  
  
As a Hikaru-sukii (big Hikaru fan) Hikaru is my favorite character. Even at this moment I'm writing a Hikaru-centric fic.  
  
2. Comments up until 2/7:  
  
Hikaru isn't a prostitute~~! ^^;;  
  
But the comment of the salaryman having good taste made me laugh.  
  
The boys are pros, but they're still underage.  
  
If a scandal or incident of some sort occured, the Ki-in would be involved, so the rules would naturally be a lot stricter on them...  
  
Well, Hikaru was at fault for forgetting to call... ^^;;  
  
It's wonderful and an honor to hear such openhearted comments.  
  
3. Comments up until 2/15:  
  
[Not yet completed]  
  
This isn't really "just like a doujnshi"; it is one.   
  
This isn't directed at the reader, but we're (at least I am) experiencing some confusion over the word... (Translator's note to self: steer clear from any Japanese imported word in the future.) 


	4. The Second Story

Notes I mentioned to Akra later that the readers might like to know (too lazy to log in and out right now):  
  
The top things that I have a hard time translating over are the sentences that:  
  
* Sound redundant in English but not in Japanese.  
* Refer to sounds, actions, or body language not found in English.  
* I couldn't quite understand.  
* Express a lot of politeness while using improper words (ie, Shindou).  
* Sound funny in Japanese, but has no humor in English.  
  
(Trust me on this one -- when I say an instance I thought as funny in English, I wonder why it was funny to begin with.)  
  
To compensate, I tried to combine sentences, add a little more description where some would be needed, and added touches of humor in the lines. I also took a more liberal approach to the translation and decided to pretty much wing it, so the word flow should be nicer.  
  
Dictionary.  
ita - (from itai) ow, ouch. (General exclamation of pain.)  
gomen - sorry  
  
======================================================================  
  
  
  
**Arashi wo Yobu Otoko 2**  
by Satsuki Asuka  
  
"I...itatatatata."  
  
Finished with his match that day, Hikaru was on his way to go home with Waya when he suddenly doubled over in pain.  
  
"Sh..Shindou? What's wrong?!"  
  
Waya scrambled back to Hikaru.  
Cold sweat blotted his forehead and he looked as if he were about to faint in agony.  
  
"My.. my stomach hurts!"  
  
And thus Shindou Hikaru was sent to emergency treatment for an acute case of appendicitis.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
"You really scared us back there, you know."  
"Sorry 'bout that Waya."  
"But I'm glad that you didn't get peritonitis too, Shindou."  
"Thanks, Isumi-san."  
  
Hikaru laughed it off since he was allowed to leave in ten days, but everyone was still recovering from the backlash that hit the ki-in [Go institute] when Touya Akira heard that he had suddenly collapsed after a match. Akira had pulled Isumi by the lapels of his shirt and demanded to know which hospital Hikaru had been taken to. Poor Isumi had been close to tears after the interrogation.  
  
---- I had nightmares for a week. ----  
  
Isumi had confided to Kadowaki over a drink much later.  
  
  
  
"But the IV hurts more than anesthesia. My arm still hurts from when they stabbed me with the needle. It also felt kind of weird when it kept tugging at me during surgery, so I kept whining 'it hurts, it hurts,' even though it really didn't, so after a while the nurse just told me 'just go to sleep already.' But then it got so boring that I started fiddling with the light so I could see what they were working on but I couldn't see anything. So that one manga where the guy could see his own appendix being taken out is all just a lie."  
  
"......."  
  
"Then after surgery, the nurse lady said that the anesthesia might wear out by tonight so it might hurt and I'll feel nauseous so she asked my mom to stay with me for the night, but I just ended up snoring that night and my mom said she got exasperated and left so I dunno if it wore off. She also said that when you go to the bathroom you should drag your feet in a certain way so you don't put too much pressure on your stomach, but it doesn't hurt that much so I don't see why I have to. I walk around just fine and everyone else who's in here for the same thing keeps asking me if I really just had surgery or not. Did you ever have your appendix removed, Waya, Isumi-san?"  
  
"Uh, not me. What about you, Isumi-san?"  
"When I was in elementary school I did, but I had to walk around like everyone else."  
  
"What happened when the anesthesia wore off?"  
"I remember hurting so much that I threw up."  
"And the walking?"  
"I had to hold onto my sides and kind of drag my feet when I walked..."  
"Shindou... you really are dense. Not only in your head but your body too..."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
Hikaru said, making a face at Waya.  
"Gomen gomen,"  
Waya said as he reached over to ruffle Hikaru's hair.  
"Oh yeah, Shindou, we got The Weekly Go -- wanna read it?"  
"Nah, that's okay, I got my own."  
"But it just came out today!"  
"Yeah, I ran out of the hospital for a little while to get it."  
"......."  
"I got caught by a guy advertising something there, but when I told him I was in the hospital he let me go really quick."  
"Sh...SHINDOU, YOU IDIOT!!"  
  
Waya snapped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tch, Waya didn't have to get so mad about it..."  
  
Hikaru said while looking at the the week's special feature. He couldn't help it -- he was just so bored!!  
  
"I wonder if Touya's going to come late today..."  
That was his boyfriend [lit., lover] that spent time every day to come and visit and bring food ever since Hikaru was hospitalized. But today he didn't come.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm not Akira-kun, Shindou."  
"Ah, Ogata-san..."  
  
And surprisingly enough, one of the major title holders was here to visit him (a lower dan).  
Especially after all the trouble he caused in Shibuya the other day.  
  
"Thanks for driving us last time, Ogata-san."  
"Y....yeah, don't mention it."  
  
It was actually Ogata's curioisity that did him in the last time, but he didn't want to say that.  
  
"But the food really does suck, doesn't it."  
Since he was talking to Ogata, Hikaru tired to make his words a little bit more polite.  
"Everyday is the same old gruel..."  
"I anticipated that. Here."  
Ogata, knowing that Hikaru was always ready to eat just about anything (maybe even hospital food), brought a cake.  
"Wow! It's a get-well cake! I've always wanted one of those!!"  
"......."  
Ogata wondered what the hell exactly a get-well cake was, but decided not to press the point since Hikaru was so thrilled to have it.  
"Can I eat it now?"  
"It's your cake; do whatever you want with it."  
"Okie-dokie."  
And as Hikaru completely forgot to keep the polite tone towards Ogata and put the first piece in his mouth--  
  
"O...Ogata-san."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I, I feel sick....."  
  
  
  
  
**"Shindou!!"**  
  
  
And the Mysterious Okappa Alien appears! [note: okappa = his haircut]  
  
"What's wrong, Shindou, why do you feel sick?!"  
  
Akira looked at the cake in front of Hikaru and glared daggers at Ogata.  
"Ogata-san, did you poison him?!"  
  
(Why do I need to poison him if I'm visiting him for being in the hospital? Besides, what's the point in poisioning Shindou?)  
Ogata wanted to ask that very badly, but in the face of Akira's emotional intensity and the fact that he was currently focused on Hikaru's sudden status change, he decided not to.  
  
"Shindou, I'll call the nurse now, so hold on."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And then...  
  
  
  
After the nurse was called.  
"Ara, the IV drip is going faster than normal. I wonder why that is?"  
  
Akira didn't miss the look that the nurse shot Hikaru. It was the same look that one would give a problem child prone to frequent pranks.  
  
And so all of Hikaru's exploits of the day and his messing with the IV was revealed.  
  
A blood vessel in Akira's forhead burst.  
  
  
  
  
**"FUZAKERU NA!!!"**  
  
Akira's shout echoed through the hospital room.  
  
  
  
"How can you raise the speed of the drip?! Do you know what you're doing?!"  
"B-but... they said I can't move for over thirty minutes with this on and I'm tired of staying still! I did it yesterday and it was fine, so today..."  
"The drip is meant to match your pulse rate! If you raise that you overburden your heart and then you'd be in an even worse position than you are now!"  
"Well I'm sorry I didn't know that bit of common knowledge!!"  
"Don't try to turn the argument back at me! It's no laughing matter if you die from shock after being hospitalized for appendicitis, and besides, you can't even imagine the huge mess that everyone will have to deal with afterwards!"  
"Ahh, that's it! I'm leaving!"  
"Not until you're released a week from now you're not!! Your stitches haven't even been taken care of yet!"  
  
  
  
"........"  
Ogata was silent.  
  
  
  
He was glad it wasn't his cake that did it, but nevertheless, why did his timing have to be so terrible?  
They were an odd pair, the two of them. Always have, always will be.  
  
Deciding to leave them while they were still fighting,  
"Well, take care...."  
Ogata muttered, facing the inattentive pair and walked out the door. He decided to buy some live goldfish feed at the pet store to lift his mood a little.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
This is based the author's true story.  
I called the nurse when I started feeling sick, but when she asked "why is the IV so fast?" I couldn't say anything.  
The anesthesia, running out of the hospital, and way to walk are all true too.  
Everyone, be good kids and not mess with the IV like that. You can really die from it.  
Ignorance is a scary thing. Hahahahah... it's only a laughing story because I'm alive now, but...  



	5. Translator's Med Notes

The Medical Notes (aka, proof that neither of us really know that much of what's going on.)  
  
To translate something like this, I asked my friend who knows a little bit about the subject. So here's the omake. *massive sweatdrop*  
  
-  
  
Notes from Eri Nightwind:  
  
Actually, it usually starts out seeming like a really bad case of the flu - within 12-24 hours you have the doubling-over-in-pain.  
  
Recovery time in-hospital is about a week, then about two-weeks home rest. I wasn't allowed to carry anything over 10 lb for the first three weeks after surgery and nothing over 15 lb for the next 4 after that.  
  
You're knocked out during the whole thing with a general anesthetic. No wakey-wakey during surgery. Most people can't stand the sight of their guts being pulled around and cut up.  
  
Emn, depends on if you get the full surgery or the partial surger (ie - big cut or series of small cuts). If he got the big cut, he'd have to stay in bed for the first 36 hours, no choice. If it's the little, then there wouldn't be any nausea, but there might be some really odd gas and a faint pinching sensation around the external stitches. (not painful, just strange).  
  
It's rather difficult to mess with an IV unless you know what you're doing.  
  
[About stitches:] Depends on what kind they are. Some dissolve by themselves - even external ones. That's how mine were.  
  
-  
  
Notes from Kamitra:  
  
I've never seen what a hospital looks like or if a hospital fifteen years ago was vastly different from today in Japan, so I can't vouch for the authenticity of the idea. Going by what the author says, I'll believe the whole lot of it. ^^;;  
  
-  
  
From The Merriam-Webster Online Dictionary:  
  
Peritonitis -- an inflammation of the peritoneum Peritoneum -- the smooth transparent serous membrane that lines the cavity of the abdomen of a mammal and is folded inward over the abdominal and pelvic viscera  
  
....Actually, I still don't know what that means. 


End file.
